Bishops of Bastard Issue 2
Bishops of Bastard #2 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot According to the Book of Bastard, the Church will be “removed from the earth” and one of the Bishops will betray Masked Bastard. By July of 2011, the Bastard is anxious to know what will become of his Congregation and tells Linz Mondello to time travel one year into the future with the Lulzwagen to learn of Dr. Fap’s imminent attacks on the Church. Linzy arrives in 2012 to find the Church gone and the Ward victorious (or so it seems). Linzy follows Def’s brand new red Ferrari to a warehouse where Def tries to sell the Arch Bishop’s metal mask to Eat My Fornicate leading Linzy to believe that the Bastard and the Church have been wiped out. After retrieving the mask, Linzy prepares to head back to the year 2011. But before Linzy does this, he goes to the empty lot where the Church used to be and snaps to picture of it to show the Arch Bishop. Before long, Linzy is chased by Def and Eat My Fornicate. But before they can kill Linzy with Robucket’s bazooka, the Lulzwagen lifts off and a speeding 18 wheeler plows into Def’s Ferrari, immolating Def and Eat My Fornicate. Linzy returns to the present with the metal mask Def had in the future and gives the grim news to the Bastard. Now the Arch Bishop is beginning to worry about the future of the Church. Back at Mental Ward Rehab, Def begins work on a rocket-powered mobility scooter that he believes will out run the Lulzwagen and give him victory. Highlights *The Lulzwagen breaks up Def's party by crashing through a wall. *Def and Eat are immolated when a 18-wheeler runs into them. Author Notes I will admit: I didn’t want to do a time travel story. But, then I got to thinking: this doesn’t have to be about science and it doesn’t even have to make logical sense! It just has to flow. Nothing more. At the end of Issue 1, I was going to have Linzy leave the church and travel into the future to set it up for Issue 2. I thought, that’ll suck so much ass. So I ditched that idea and just dumped the reader right into the bikini bar with Mondello. At this point, I was already writing the plot for Issue 12. I know how I wanted it to end already. Putting Linzy in the future meant that everything I showed in Issue 2 had to be explained later on down the pipeline. I thought it would be interesting (and a challenge) to seemingly have all of these terrible things happen to the Bishops and the Church. The reader would be so excited, that by the time Issues 11 and 12 rolled around, they’d want answers to Issue 2’s questions. Well, it was the complete opposite of that. Nobody really understood Issue 2 that well. They looked at it as a “spotlight issue” and Linz Mondello was the star. Time travel would later be used in the origin of Lady Magda, but I was still trying to figure out how I’d fit the aliens into the plot. This story is a metanarrative, a device that would be used throughout the rest of the series. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics